False Happiness
by MsBlacknPink
Summary: Federico came back and wants the title of the Vongola Tenth boss. What will Tsuna do? Will Tsuna willingly give in or will he fight for it? What will become of the Vongola?


**False Happiness**

**Prologue**

When Timoteo, the Ninth Vongola boss, heard that his supposed dead son, Federico, was alive, he was ecstatic. Ignoring everything he completely focuses solely on his son's happiness. He wanted to make up for the years he lost with him so he showered him gifts, money, treasures and everything his son wanted yet Federico still felt incomplete. He doesn't know why but he believes it has something to do with a certain someone by the name Sawada Tsunayoshi.

The first time Federico met Tsuna was during his 'Welcome Back Party'. Tsuna smiled warmly and simply said 'hello' but in his eyes you could see complete acceptance. _What an idiot_. That was his first impression of Tsuna. He couldn't believe such a naive person still exists nowadays. Tsuna didn't even doubt that he could be an impostor posing as Timoteo's son.

As soon as he came back, he had heard of Tsuna's fame in the Mafia World. _Maybe it has something to do with his power? _He didn't know. Curiosity getting the better of him, he decided to observe the boy. During his many observations, he noticed how Tsuna would always trip over his foot, demonstrating his utter clumsiness. He also noticed that smile, the smile he received was not just for him but it was for everyone. Sheepish yet accepting. One day observing his training Federico noticed his relationship with the hitman. The constant scolding and berating followed by a kick to the head, as if that wasn't enough the tiny hitman would then follow the kick with a speeding bullet purposefully missing inches of the young boy's head.

The odd thing about this relationship was Tsuna's behavior towards the hitman; itwas as if their bond went beyond the normal conventions of teacher and student. _How is this even possible?_ This was not how Reborn acted when he trained that Chiavarone and he was less clumsy than Tsuna. Reborn is not just any hitman he is the strongest Arcobaleno and Tsuna…he's even worse than Dino.

_~Why do you need to know anyway? Jealous that he has someone that strong for a tutor? ~_

Federico ignored the voice inside of him and sighed tiredly_. It's no use keeping an eye on him, there's nothing noteworthy about him. _Deciding to finally leave it as it is he was ready to call it a day when he remembered how other mafia leaders gave him respectable bow and greeting, despite him looking a 'dame' in front of them. _There must be a reason, something I missed?_

_Mm, maybe he has a family working for the Vongola?_

_Or probably he is working for the Vongola._

Since all his conjecture of Tsuna where based on mere observation and his father never really bothered to inform him of Tsuna's place in the Vongola, he decided that he should just do a background research to end his curiosity

After twenty minutes since he ordered his secretary to get Tsuna's file, Federico decided to take a stroll around the Vongola Mansion. Walking casually through the hallways with maids bowing every now and then he took a moment to appreciate the portraits of him that where still adorning the hallways. He smiled softly at one particular picture wherein he and his father were in a field full of flowers, he was smiling cheekily with a flower in his hand while his father smiled lovingly, hand kindly ruffling his hair.

Continuing along the main hallway, he found himself surrounded by the portraits of the Vongola Bosses. The first on of course was Giotto, the founder, surrounded by his guardians. Followed by the Secondo, Terzo, Quatro, Quinto, Sesto, Settimo, Ottavo, Nono. But at the end of the hallway, there was one portrait in particular that caught his attention. He can't seem to get a good view of it since it was quite far and their faces were blurry; as if somebody purposely left it like that, waiting for the perfect time to show the whole world who the person in the photo is.

Federico slowly walked closer to the painting. Blinking several time he had to squint his eyes in an attempt to figure out the mysterious people. He caught a glimpse of nine people. There were two babies, one with Afro hair with horns and the other wearing a fedora hat similar to Reborn? There was also a girl with purple hair sitting at the end of the red sofa. All the males were wearing the same black tuxedo. Sitting in the middle of the sofa was a small frail looking brunet. No…this…co-could…it b-be

He jerked out of his thoughts when somebody gently tapped him in his shoulder. He almost yelped but held it in. Federico looked at the person behind him and saw it was his secretary, Sophia.

He laughed awkwardly and scratch his head "Haha, didn't see you there." In order to regain his posture, he coughed "Oh, by the way did you get the files I told you to get?" he coolly added.

"Of course, Lord Federico" she said stoically handing out several files.

"You are dismissed." He nonchalantly replied as he glanced at the files he received

"Yes sir." She said quietly retiring from the hallway.

Turning around, he also went towards his room. Completely forgetting who might be the person in the painting and concentrated about the files in his hands.

Federico narrowed his eyes at the file in front of his desk. The way Tsuna smiled in his picture is somewhat suspicious. It's like someone forced and blackmailed him to smile properly, but failed. He imagined being in Tsuna's place smiling stupidly with a gun pointed at his head, all while a certain hitman threatened to shoot him if he did not smile properly adding a continuous string of torture sessions installed for him.

He shivered. "Good thing I am not in his place. Well, anyway let us see what we have in here."

File #27

Name: Tsunayoshi Sawada

Age: 17

Height: 157 cm

Weight: 46.5 kg

Blood type: A

Date of Birth: October 14

Family: Iemitsu Sawada (Father)

Nana Sawada (Mother)

_Iemitsu Sawada? Isn't he the leader of CEDEF? And the External Advisor of the Vongola?_ "Well, maybe this is the reason why an innocent person like Tsuna is somewhat affiliated in the mafia."

Personality: Tsuna academically lacking

Wimpy attitude

Lack of athleticism

Bad luck

Socially awkward

"Wow, there is absolutely nothing good him. A real idiot."

Federico decided to skip some of the unnecessary parts like how Tsuna endured the bullying, who his first crush is etc. Looking at the last page of the file, he saw something unexpected.

Tsunayoshi future Vongola Decimo.

_~Hah, What a surprise! But doesn't it feel like it happened before? ~_

A sudden wave of rage filled Federico's body as he intensified his stare at those four words. "I c-can no-not believe i-it. Was I not given the title of Vongola Decimo!? J-just because I was gone for a while, they dare replace me? HOW DARE THEM!" Federico exclaimed as an excruciating pain began aching in his head.

_~Finally, showing your true colors eh? Well, it's about time I go out. ~_

"G-go out?! N-NO! NOT AGAIN!" He cried grabbing his throbbing head in an attempt to placate his aching headache.

_~Too late. Bye. Bye. Oh, don't worry, I'll also carry out your revenge as a thank you gift for being my host...~_

"Ah." Federico exhaled now feeling better as he stretched his arms over his head and gazed at his window. "It's good to be back. Now what shall I do first?"


End file.
